Tenshi to Yuri
by Higuchimon
Summary: The Angel of Light and the Fairy of Purity are in love.


_**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and this is done only for entertainment purposes.  
**Title:** Tenshi To Yuri  
**Romance:** Lillymon x Angewomon  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Season/Timeline:** Digimon Adventure 02, plus some years.  
**Summary:** The Angel of Light and the Fairy of Purity are in love._

The Digital World night was a marvel of beauty. Stars gleamed like tiny jewels in the sky, with the moon at new so those small things were the only light available. Entwining among the stars, carried on the soft breeze, was the laughter of two Digimon. This was not an uncommon sight or sound, as this was the realm of the Digimon, but these two Digimon were ones that were seldom seen these days, as they spent most of their time in the world of humans in their less evolved forms, not their Perfection ones.

"It's no fair!" A pair of insect-like wings buzzed as Lillymon pouted at her larger companion. "You've got more wings than I do, so you can fly faster!"

Angewomon's silvery laugh echoed all around. "Don't blame me, I didn't design this body!"

"_Someone_ did who knew what they were doing!" The Fairy of Purity laughed teasingly, and Angewomon quickly dived at her, catching the smaller Digimon in her arms and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, it was only to arms length, and both of them gazed into each other's eyes. Well, as much as one could gaze into eyes that were covered by a helmet. Lillymon didn't really care, though. Angewomon could remove the headgear, and usually did for her, so she knew she'd be looking into those eyes whenever she wanted to.

"It's nice to be here with you again," the Angel of Light brushed her fingers across Lillymon's petals. "I _miss_ you when we're both there."

Lillymon knew what she meant. Mimi still lived in America, which meant that she, as Palmon, lived there with her. Angewomon, in her form of Tailmon, still lived in Odaiba with Hikari. They could only meet in the Digital World on rare occasions, when their partners came there to visit or to deal with any particularly troublesome Digimon who thought it would be a great idea to beat up on something smaller than themselves.

With the passing of time, it had become easier and easier for them to assume their higher evolutions. Koushirou had warned them all that the time would come when they wouldn't be able to go back to their Child forms without major loss of energy. For Tailmon, that had happened years earlier, so she was simply awaiting the day when she would become Angewomon permanently. Hikari had already promised her when that day came, they would both move to the Digital World permanently, where Angewomon would be able to roam freely. In fact, it was pretty much a given that they'd _all_ have to stay there one day, to give their partners the room they needed. There was no way any of them could keep Stingmon, XV-mon, Kabuterimon, Greymon, or any of their partners there on a regular basis.

_I wonder how long it will take until my love is there **permanently** for me._ It was already harder for Togemon to go back to Palmon every time, and each evolution to Lillymon was easier and easier. Angewomon loved her no matter what stage she was in, but it was _definitely_ easier to give Lillymon a hug than Togemon.

Lillymon was a warm armful for her; the flower-child was barely the size of her own partner, and very light as well, for ease in flight. Angewomon could easily remember the awe she'd felt the first time she'd seen the smallest of the Perfections of the Chosen Children. She had been still newly freed from her servitude to Vamdemon, and unused to appreciating beauty over strength, but Lillymon was the perfect combination of both. Light and quick, agile and cunning, without even trying to she had flown directly into Tailmon's heart and stayed there.

They had been a steady couple for years. Since not long after the defeat of Apocalymon, actually. It had started about a week or two after the children had went back to their world. Tailmon had kept an eye on Palmon the whole time, knowing that the plant-Digimon had been the one most affected by their partners having to leave them. The rest of the group had been busy finding their old places, the hollows and nooks and crannies that had been where they slept and played before. There was a faint air of sadness to it all, though. Before they hadn't had any idea of what it was they were waiting for. But now that they not only had met their literal other halves, but had a wonderful set of adventures, and known more about themselves than they'd ever dared to dream possible...it was kind of a let down.

Tailmon hadn't let any of it bother her. Yes, there was the mixed pleasure of having finally met who she had waited her entire life for, who she had suffered and wept and bled for when she couldn't find them, and the pain of having lost Wizarmon to her old master, but she couldn't let it get her down. She was the Digimon of Light, and as such, she felt it was part of her responsibility not to let the Darkness, even in it's milder forms of sadness or despair, get to her any longer. She still had nightmares about it, of course. She knew they would last for years. You couldn't shake off something like her past as if it were nothing more then water after all. But she kept her heart light, letting the whistle Hikari had given her be a token of the bond between them.

But Palmon didn't have anything like that to remind her of Mimi. All she had were her memories, and of how badly she'd acted when it was time to go. Mimi had forgiven her, but Palmon still hadn't forgiven herself for it.

Tailmon didn't know that right away, of course. She knew that Palmon was feeling bad, so she watched over her. The first few days everything had been fine. Everyone was too busy to let their emotions and memories get caught up with them. But as things calmed down...memories started to return.

The white feline had taken up the habit of sleeping in trees, usually ones she'd made certain didn't have any other inhabitants. It kept her safer at night. The other Digimon tended to stick together, and her concession to that was to sleep in a tree near them. She was able to watch over them all like that, especially Palmon.

It had been a night very much like this one. No moon, the stars gleaming overhead...she had seen Palmon slipping away from the huddle of Digimon, making her way to the river. Tailmon had watched quietly, feline curiosity and the concern of a friend merging to get her to slowly follow the plantmon.

Palmon had went down by the river, almost right into it, and sunk down into a small green pile of depression. Tailmon had watched for a few moments, then as she heard the drip drip of tears falling into the water, had hurried over as fast as her paws could carry her.

"Palmon?" Tailmon had touched her lightly, and the Child had only pulled away, the tears coming faster now. "Palmon, you can talk to me..."

The smaller Digimon had slowly lifted her head and looked at her, sniffling a little. "Why would you want to talk to me? I'm a bad Digimon!"

"Because of that little thing with Mimi?" Tailmon had snorted. "Believe me, Palmon, that's _nothing_. You didn't want your friend to go. I know how that feels. You're not a bad Digimon...you just really care about her."

Palmon had sniffled more, staring at her as if it had just really _hit_ her that Tailmon had lost her best friend: with no chance of ever getting him back. At least Mimi could return to the Digital World, someday. Gennai had told the eight of them that there was a good chance if they were ever needed again, the gates would reopen, and their friends would come back. It wasn't a certainty, but it was a chance. Not only that, but she still had all the other Digimon, that she'd known since she was hatched. Tailmon had only been their friend for the last few weeks.

Tailmon had looked her right in the eyes. "You're not a bad Digimon. _I_ was a bad Digimon, so I'd know if you were. Cheer up. Mimi wouldn't want you to be sad, would she?"

"I...I guess not." Palmon had sat back slowly, trying to adjust to this new situation. Tailmon had watched her, and a part of her she'd thought she'd put to sleep a long time ago had begun to wake up.

Being in the service of Vamdemon didn't mean you couldn't fall in love. It was best _not_ to, since he wouldn't hesitate to use any emotion he could against you, so Tailmon had buried the part of her that was able to love another Digimon. Her friendship with Wizarmon had been the only outlet of emotion she'd really let herself have, and that had devastated her when he'd been killed. She'd sworn in that moment to never let anyone she cared about slip away again, especially without telling them how she really felt. Wizarmon had only heard about how much she treasured their friendship when it came down to the last moments...she wouldn't let that happen now.

She had never kissed anyone before, or let them kiss her. But now, it seemed the most natural thing in the world to lean over and brush her very first kiss, so tender and hesitant, and yet so _right_ all in the same moment, across Palmon's lips. For the briefest of moments they had been frozen in tableau, blue eyes staring into black. They could have moved apart...but neither had wanted to.

Instead, the kiss had been deepened and richened, each holding onto the other as if they never wanted to let go. In some ways...they never did.

That had been the beginning of it all. They'd stuck by each other as often as they could during the next three years. The other Digimon had suspected something was up between them, but they quickly got the idea that whatever it was, it was something neither of the two of them wanted to discuss in public as of yet. Tailmon and Palmon both wanted time to explore this new relationship.

And explore it they had. They had trekked over every inch of File Island, Palmon showing her new girlfriendmon all the sights, from the Village of Beginnings to Toy Town, where she had become Togemon for the first time. Monzaemon had been there, and they had had a great time playing with the toys and laughing inside of his heart bubbles. They'd trekked to the top of Infinity Mountain, and looked out over the whole island. It wasn't a very big island, but it was _their_ island, to protect and guard forever.

"Angewomon?" Lillymon's voice called her out of her memories. "We aren't going to be here forever, you know. Mimi and I have to leave in the morning."

The angel smiled softly at her beautiful lover, pulling her into a warm hug, brushing her lips across Lillymon's, and remembering that oh so perfect first kiss. She had no explanation for how she felt. She just knew that it was what she wanted, and she wasn't going to ever let it get away from her. "I know, Lillymon. I was just thinking about how we got together."

The fairy smiled lightly. "That turned out to be one of the best nights of my life. I'm glad you were there for me...for a lot of reasons."

"If you start saying I light up your life, I promise to whack you one," Angewomon playfully threatened, lifting one fist. Lillymon caught it in her hand and pulled it closer, her tongue flicking out to caress the gloved fingers.

"This can be a weapon of destruction of evil," She murmured softly, looking up into Angewomon's eyes, her other hand reaching out to play with the angel's long golden hair. "Or it can bring the greatest joy I've ever experienced in my life. You're the only one for me, my beautiful angel of Light."

Angewomon quivered at the feelings that Lillymon was producing in her. They had made love on countless occasions, but each time was like the first time all over again. "Oh, my love..." She was absolutely breathless, and Lillymon was breathtaking. All the darkness she'd ever suffered in her life, all the sorrow and grief and pain and torture, all of it was worth it if it had brought her to this one single moment, when Lillymon was in her arms and all was right in the world.

Together they sank down into the warm embrace of love, reveling in the fact they were together and in love. They had no need to fear anything or anyone in this sweet night, redolent with the fragrances of a thousand flowers of the Digital Variety. No one would harm two Perfection levels, especially an Angewomon and a Lillymon together. In a far cry from the concealment of their relationship in it's infancy, now the word of their love had spread all over the Digital World. Some had reacted with shock, others with envy that they were no longer on the market, so to speak. Digimon very rarely bred with one another, and female Digimon were in and of themselves so rare, so it was rather unusual when one specifically paired off, and for that one to do so with another female was doubly cause for shock. No one was going to try to claim that they _couldn't_ be together, not if they valued their heads, but they had heard rumors about how completely unfair it was that the two most beautiful girlmon in all the Digital World were so totally wrapped up in each other.

The night passed by far too swiftly, as nights will do when you are enjoying yourself and really don't want them to. The two of them joined together as often and as creatively as they could, wanting to remember this experience for as long as they could. They knew that all too soon, it would end.

Despite their best wishing, the eastern sky began to redden with dawn far too soon. A light wind sprang up, flavored with the scents of morning, and the sounds of various Digimon shuffling about and beginning their day. Angewomon sighed deeply. "Sunrise'll be soon."

"I know." Lillymon leaned her head on Angewomon's chest. "Too soon."

Angewomon snuggled around her, her wings forming a protective shield between them and the world. "We don't have to go just yet. There's still time. Not much, but some."

"I know." The Fairy of Purity smiled softly, her fingers tracing designs on Angewomon's stomach. "Sometimes I think this is the sweetest part of our visits. Just before we have to leave each other."

The Angel of Light smiled a touch as well. "I heard some writer on Earth once said _Parting is such sweet sorrow._ Is that what you mean?"

"Exactly." Lillymon's eyes danced a little. "Though I think the very _best_ part of our visits is seeing you again." She nestled her head closer and sighed. "One day we'll never be apart, Tenshi-koibito."

Angewomon smiled; she loved Lillymon's pet name for her. It was a lot easier to wrap one's lips and tongue around than 'Angewo-chan' or something of that nature. And since _tenshi_ meant _angel_ in Japanese, it was just so perfect. "I can hardly wait, Yuri-koibito." She smiled to herself. Just as _tenshi_ meant _angel_, _yuri_ meant _lily_. And any fool would know that 'koibito' meant they were lovers.

They nuzzled a little closer, hoping against hope to make the day wait a little longer, so they could stay just a few extra moments, and dream of the day to come when the lily and the angel would always be together.

_**Note:** If you didn't catch it, then **tenshi** is **angel** and **yuri** is lily. So, the title translates into **Angel and Lily**. Got it? Good._

**The End**


End file.
